


The Phantasmics

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Family, Gen, Relaxing, Superheroes, Teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: A day in the life of the superhero team The Phantasmics.





	The Phantasmics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I felt the urge to write about these guys. I just think they are all interesting supers and well developed characters and they deserve to have more attention. :-)

The phantasmics we’re fighting crime, like the usually did on a daily basis. A robber was just escaping from the most pretentious jewelry store in the whole city. The store had special phones that connected directly to the phantasmic’s secret base and they were on their way to save the day. 

“I can see him” Everseer said when they were flying to the place. Macroburst would use their powers to lift the four of them up and take them in the direction Everseer was guiding them to. 

“To the right, then to the left” Everseer said pointing with his hand, and Macroburst silently agreed. 

“You know, I can fly too. You don’t need to fly me kid.” Plasmabolt added. 

Macroburst kept carrying all of them as they scoffed. “Nonsense!”

As they arrived to the place they saw the robber climbing in the fire escape to the ceiling. 

“Macroburst, shoot me up, I’ll momentarily paralyze him.” Said Psycwave. 

Macro burst used a guff of air to shoot Psycwave to the ceiling while Plasmabolt flew beside her. As they arrived they saw the thief trying to find a way down. 

Psycwave used her powers to paralyze the robber for 30 seconds. As the thief stood still plasmabolt pushed an antenna in front of his way, and when he continued running he tripped over it. 

Macroburst shot them self up to where the robber was and captured him by pushing him on the ground. 

Everseer took some hand cuffs he had prepared and put them on the thief. 

"We got him, guys!” Macroburst said excitedly. 

Psycwave ran up to them and gave them a high five. “Nice work, kid!”

She offered one to Everseer as well, but he politely declined seeing as how he had a trauma with germs and any kind of Physical contact. Instead he started talking. 

"Great work, team. Now, let's go home." 

\-----------------------------------------------

Psycwave had insisted multiple times for them to have a base closer to the city, and they did have a spare one they used occasionally, but most of them preferred being on their secret island. It was fancier and there they had everything they needed. 

Psycwave kneeled down closer to Macroburst and asked nicely. "Hey, how're you holdin' up? Are you tiered yet?" 

"Don't worry 'bout me! I'll hold up fine!" Macroburst said. 

It wasn't long until they could see the top of their home from the sky. 

When they were finally on the island they all went to their individual rooms to change. It could be uncomfortable to wear their super suits all day, and changing to their regular clothes was one of the best feelings they could think of. 

They all knew each other's secret identities. Psycwave and Everseer even used to work together as psychologists before becoming full time superheroes. They didn't mind using their names when they were alone together, they trusted each other. 

All four guys sat in the couch, exhausted from the long they they had, but still wanting to spend some quality time together. The robbery was just the last part of it, but now they were back in their secret base and ready to just rest. 

"Hey, why don't we watch that movie we got the other day?" Macroburst suggested excitedly v

Everseer was truly tiered but he could see the excitement in the kid's face, and how could he say no to them. "Alright, Alex. Let's watch the film." 

The youngest super popped the film right in and then jumped on the couch with the rest of them. 

Plasmabolt sat on the left corner, beside her was Macroburst, then Psycwave and in the far right corner was Everseer, trying to stay away from the rest. 

As the movie started all four of their eyes were locked to the screen. 

"Hey, Sylvia! Pass the Popcorn!" Macroburst said seeing as how plasmabolt was hogging them. 

"Shhhh!" She said loudly as she passed the popcorn bowl. At first she didn't care for what they were going to watch, but after a while she started to get really invested in the story line. 

When they were at around half of the film Psycwave started to notice Everseer slowly distancing himself from the rest even more. 

"Oh, come one Harold!" Psycwave said while gesturing with her hand. "You're way to far away! Why don't you come closer?" 

He truly did look uncomfortable at the suggestion. It wasn't their fault, but he just really didn't like being close to people like that. "It's all right, Carol. I'll just... Stay here." 

The three other supers started to talk at the same time. "Alright! alright! Just stop talking!" Everseer said in frustration. 

He scooted over to where the rest of the gang was. Plasmabolt was laying on Macroburst's side, who had their arm comfortably resting on Psycwave's leg. She slowly grabbed everseer's hand, for all of them to be together. He didn't like it, but the feeling was nice and it was a better feeling just knowing the four of them were connected like that. 

They all fell asleep right there on the couch, but when they woke up it was the best nap they'd ever had. It was wonderful. 

There where always going to be solo heroes who where more popular or better than them, like Mr incredible or elastigirl, but they didn’t have what they had. A team, a family, and someone to share their adventures and achievements with. The Phantasmics truly were lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't think they were ever given real names, I decided to give them some myself. Psycwave is Carol, Everseer is Harold, Macrobust is Alex, and Plasmabolt is Sylvia.  
> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
